1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser systems useful in electrostatographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
During fusing, the interaction between the fuser roll and the pressure roll can create an electrostatic charge signature at the nip.
In addition, triboelectric charge is generated when two surfaces of dissimilar materials rub against each other. Triboelectric charging is dependent on many factors including the polarities of the surfaces in relation to each other, the roughness of the surfaces, the adhesion between the surfaces and the ability of the surfaces to hold onto free electrons. When a copy substrate is passed through a fuser nip, triboelectric charging occurs.
Since toner particles prior to fusing are held in place through electrostatic forces, electrostatic charge and triboelectric charge can disturb the toner particles on the substrate passing through the nip. When such disturbance of the toner particles occurs, the quality of resulting fused image suffers.
As production speed of electrostatographic machines increases, the problems of electrostatic charge and triboelectric charge are exacerbated. It would be desirable to minimize electrostatic and triboelectric charge issues without negatively impacting the speed of the imaging apparatus.